Looks can be false
by HitoOokami
Summary: This is what happened after paradise, the group split but who went where who found happiness. This shows some people for who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Panting. Running. Heart beating. Tsume had been having that same dream since he left the others, it was a recurring nightmare that haunted him in his sleep but also when he was awake. Quick flashes would send him into a cold sweat and he would howl when in the streets. Why? This dream didn't include him it was a women well, wolf howling over the sound of a strangled scream. He had been travelling for six months just drifting from town to town, wandering with no where to go. Paradise didn't work out for him, he felt that he didn't belong and although Hidge had begged him to stay (literally) he had still left and promised to return. On the tenth night of his travelling Tsume had woken with a start strangled in his blanket in his wolf form. Was he losing control? Or just his mind?  
The sun was shinning and a fresh breeze was shifting the sents of alchol from the bar that Tsume was sat at. He was still jumpy from his last nightmare pop up. He was calming his nerves over a few shots when he noticed a new customer join the line of drunks at the bar. She was tall sleek and slender and her hair was a silver wash of stars her eyes matched her hair with a shine that put diamonds to shame.The young women wore a black body suit covered by a emerald dress which she also covered with a deep purple cape. Tsume had never felt so attracted to one female, he suddenly felt his trousers buldge that became uncomfortable and restrained. Tsume turned away and stared at his shot then when he looked back the women was being shadowed by an obese drunk who's words he could hear clearly.  
"You're sexy...I wanna touch you babe"  
Tsume's hair rasied on his neck as his anger became apparent.  
"I don't think my body wants to be touched by a fat bastard"  
Eyes all around the room turned and ears tuned into the increasing conversation. Tsume went to walk over but stopped when the sleek vixen boar her eyes into his, twinkling with attraction.  
"I am not a fat bastard...hic...your a fucking slut and you're gonna sleep with me and like it"  
"No I'm not because I'm allergic to fat fuckers like yourself"  
The women turned to leave but the giant grabbed her petit wrists and flund her back against the bar. Tsume stepped forward but still the twinkle locked onto him. "I'll repeat myself for your small brain to take in PISS OFF"  
The man then suddenly threw his fists towards the women only to be stopped by Tsume's lower arm. He turned to the women.  
"Run" He barked. The women listened and ran out into the fresh air that whipped up her hair and shadowed her eyes. Tsume followed closely and as he darted past her he grabed her wrist delicatly. The pair ran through a maze of buildings and cars only when Tsume could hear the bastard no more did he stop and release the women in tow.  
"Thank you kindly but I could of handled it myself"  
The women flicked her hair over her shoulder and pushed aside her bangs. "Not only did I save your ass but you have the guts to push me aside"  
"Now now I'm sure your barks worse than your bite" The women smirked and only then did Tsume realise that this was no ordinary women but a wolf like himself.  
"Who are you"  
"My name is Aya" The vixen bowed and shook Tsumes hand."And you are"  
"My name is Tsume"  
Aya's eyes fell to Tsume's and then jumped at him, imbracing him snugly, Tsume was curious and slightly aroused by this act.  
Why was Aya here? She's a wolf! But why,how,when?  
Questions raced in Tsume's head when he was interupted by Aya's sweet words.  
"I need your help. I need to see a wolf called Kiba and I know that you know him please help me I will give you anything"  
Tsume looked into her troubled eyes and then agreed.  
The two set off not as humans but as wolves... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow it's a hot day" Aya was panting heavily her chest was heaving, whilst Tsume watched mesmerised by the rise and fall of her clevege. Tsume coughed then fell back onto a field of tall grass. "How much further is it?" the vixen looked flushed which only aroused Tsume more.  
"It's atleast another seven days" Tsumes words seemed pressured as he tried to hide the buldge in his tight pants.  
"What! can't we take a train or something"  
"No and unless you listen to me you won't get there at all" Tsume closed his eyes and began dozing. "Are we having a break"  
"Uh...huh" Tsume had already fallen into a doze.

Strangled screams were ringing out as Tsume realised he was in his nightmare. The wolf howls droned into him like a drum ringing in his sensative ears. Tsume glanced up only to see a wolf of pure silver glistening in tainted blood. The wolves eyes peirced him right through and made him yelp as if in real pain. Tsume sprinted on all fours down a long corridor lit with candels. The farther he ran the more distant the howls became until he stopped in a room linned with images of new born wolves covered in blood and mucus. Tsume began rentching and was suddenly falling until...

Tsume woke with sweat beading his brow and scratches over his chest. Tsume suddenly felt a weight on his arm he turned to see a pure silver wolf biting down on his arm with tears in her eyes. Tsume shocked at the wolves shade thrashed violently but then saw that the wolf too was bleeding. The muscles in his arm relaxed and he slowly and tenderly petted the wolfs head and budded her ear. After a short time of these tender nothings the wolf turned into a shaking young women whose hands were bitten and scratched.  
Tsume began to feel a puppy whine in his throat but swallowed it back and began licking the wounds as his own wolf form.  
The warmth made Aya whine and snuggle up to Tsume only then did they realise there destiny was eachother. 


End file.
